What If?
by R.E.W. 4
Summary: a Minor AU One-shot i came up with on how the first episode would've played out if they had one more party member?


Okay Okay, here goes nothing" The Young man wearing a big metal helmet that covered the top and tip of his ears, basic gear and carrying a Large pack and opening the door to the Adventure Guild,

"Okay here goes nothing" The Young man said as he walked towards the front desk"

"Hello, how can I help you?" The Guild girl said

"I was hoping that I would be able to start off with a job" the Young man said

"I see, well we have plenty of open contracts if you are interested are you already a registered Adventurer?" The Guild girl said

"Oh Uh, no not exactly, I was actually hoping if you could show me how, I'm kind of in the dark with a few things" The Young man said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know how to read and write?" The Guild girl said

"Of course I do, as an Inventor I need to know those things" the Young man said

"Okay, well its quite simple just fill out this" The Guild girl said handing him a couple pieces of paper where he put down his information and occupation.

"okay, and heres your ID badge," the Guild girl said handing him it

"Porcelian?" The Inventor said

"Yes, it is the starting Rank for an adventurer, there are ten ranks in total" the Guild girl said

"Thanks" the Inventor said

"Now if your interested in taking a contract there are some posted right here all ranked accordingly" The Guild girl said pointing at the nearby board

"Thanks" The Inventor said as he walked towards the board

 _"Lets see, I wanna test out my creation the best way possible, but nothing to major, maybe giant Rats or Bugs? No that would be to simple_ " The Inventor said

He then sat by a nearby table going through the Contracts, but while he was more Rookies were appearing, but as he was he couldn't help overhearing a small group, as they were trying to recruit a priestess that just arrived

"hey wanna go adventuring with us? were doing an urgent request and were looking for at least one more member?" The Warrior said to the Priestess

"an Urgent Request?" the Priestess said

"Were going to be hunting goblins, they stole supplies and livestock and kidnapped some girls, we need to hurry and save them" the Warrior said

"But aren't you all porcelain adventurers, I think it would be wise if you wait for more experienced adventurers to accompany you?" the Guild girl said

""With the four of us, we shouldn't have any problems dealing with measly goblins right?" The Warrior said looking back at his small team,A Female Fighter and Female Wizard.

"come with us, we could use the help" the Fighter said

The Priestess then grasped her staff tightly with determination.

"Okay, if you think I can help you" the Priestess said

"All right, We can finally go on an adventure" The warrior said excitingly

The Guild girl had a sign of concern as she saw the small party leave,

"Hey did they say there going to kill some Goblins?" The Inventor said

"Yes, Although I can't help but feel a little concerned, there just Rookies" the guild girl said

"hmm" the inventor said as he adjusted his backpack

* * *

The Group was just walking down the road and out the city.

"HEY HEY WAIT UP!"

all four them turned and noticed The Inventor running towards them

"Yeah what do you want?"the warrior said

"Would it be okay if I could join you guys?" the Inventor said

"Why?" the Warrior said

"Well you see I'm an inventor and I think that a batch of goblins would be perfect to test out my new invention" The Inventor said

"Well do you have anything to contribute to the team?" The Fighter said

"Well you'll have an extra member and I'm slightly stocked with some items that might help us" The inventor said going into his Backpack to show them a few potions.

"Well we have been short on money and supplies and an extra person wouldn't hurt...Welcome to the team" the Warrior said

it wasn't long until the five Adventurers made it to a nearby cave and in front of it was what looked like Goblin made totem with a skull

"this must be it, come on" The warrior said as they went to walk in, The inventor turned around and noticed that the priestess was lagging behind.

"Are you okay?" The Inventor said grabbing his small lantern

"Huh? oh yeah I'm fine" the Priestess said as she continued on.

* * *

"Are you sure we should just barge in here?" the Priestess said

"your such a worry ward, Goblins are small and dumb there the weakest monster you can run into, I even took out a few back at my village" Warrior said

"Nothing really to brag about" The Fighter said

"Yeah but that's not to say we shouldn't be cautious" The Inventor said

"I'm sure we'd be able to handle things and after this were going to kill a dragon" The Warrior said taking out his sword

"don't get ahead of yourself so quickly we'll get there eventually" the Fighter said

"One day I'll be a dragon slayer" The warrior said as he accidentally hit the the corner of the cave with his sword.

"Anyway I'm curious what weapons do you have?" The Wizard said to the Inventor

"Oh right, Well I got a basic sword, Crossbow and I also got these" The inventor said going through the pack to take what looked like a small bomb

"What is that thing?" the fighter said

"its my latest invention, you see I made this as way to stun nearby enemies for a quick kill, I'm hoping that it works on goblins, and trust me the things that I had to get to make it weren't cheap" the Inventor said

"And whats with the hat? why do you have it so down?" the Wizard said

"What? its cold" The Inventor said

"Okay enough talking lets keep going" the warrior said as they continued forward

"So? you have healing abilities right?" the Inventor said

"Yes although I can only use it three times" the Priestess said

"hey guys look!" the warrior said pointing at a similar sign that they found at the entrance.

"Do you think its a warning?" The inventor said

"I don't know" the warrior said

"Oh merciful earth mother, please provide us protection as we step into the darkness" The Priestess prayed.

The Priestess then started to hear some noises which made her stop in her tracks.

"Is everything all right?" The Wizard said

"I thought I heard something" The Priestess said

Suddenly the noise started to get more apparent as the both of them heard it , and when they looked they noticed a horde of goblins coming towards them.

"Goblins!" The Wizard yelled as she shot Firebolt towards one lunging at her.

"I got one!" the wizard said

More goblins then started to come towards her

"Sagitta Inflammurae Radius" the Wizard said

"Then one of the Goblins grabbed her legs knocking her off Balance shocking her as another lunged at her and bringing her down and taking her staff.

"give that back!" The wizard said only for the goblins to break it. the Priestess then whack one away but no avail as the two more goblins showed up pinning the Wizard down and then Stabbing her in the stomach causing her to scream in pain, it didn't take long for the other three to run back and notice there wizard on the ground bleeding out.

"Get away from her!" The Warrior yelled swing his sword towards a couple goblins, killing them.

Quick heal her!" The Warrior said to the priestess

The Priestess crouched down and started chanting her spell towards the wizard

"Whats taking so long?" The Fighter said

"I...I don't know, its not working" The Priestess said

The Inventor quickly cut another Goblin down Quick.

"Quick grab the potion from the bag and give it to her..." the Inventor was then caught off guard as goblins leaped at him from behind latching onto his Pack

"GET OFF! The inventor yelled taking the pack off causing some of its contents to fallout

"Shit!" the inventor yelled as he planted the sword right in the goblins head

"GET AWAY FROM US!" The warrior yelled swing his longsword

"You have to stop I can't get closer!" Female Fighter said

"Just protect the other two, me and him got this" the Warrior said

The inventor quickly grabbed the potion off the ground and tossed it towards the Priestess

"Give it to her now!" The inventor said

"The Priestess quickly opened the vial and gave it to the wizard but as she gave the potion to her, yet the wizard was coughing up blood.

"Its not working!" the priestess yelled

"Dammit what did they stab her with, crap we bit off more then we can chew!, I need to use..." the inventor yelled

 **CLANG!**

all of them looked and noticed the The Warrior hit the side of the wall of the cave by mistake causing his sword to fall out of hands, it wasn't long until a a few Goblins jumped him and started hacking at him as he was screaming in pain, which in turn causing the Female Fighter to become completely distraught seeing her childhood friend being hacked to pieces, it then turned to rage as she clenched her fist and went and sidekicked a few of the small goblins away.

"you three have to run Now" The fighter yelled

"B-But" the priestess yelled

The Fighter then went for another kick but was then caught by surprise when her leg was caught by a Hobgoblin straining her leg, the Hobgoblin then lifted her up and slammed her against the Wall.

"HEY YOU BASTARD EAT THIS!" The Inventor yelled throwing his bomb towards the Hobgoblin causing a slight puff of smoke to surround the hobgoblin for brief moment, The inventor went in to stab the hobgoblin only for the creature to swipe it away as it looked liked it wasn't fazed as the hobgoblin dropped the Fighter and grabbed the inventor by head

"No...that was suppose to work" the inventor said

As The fighter was dropped to the ground the Smaller goblins started to surround her ripping her clothes to shreds much to the Priestess and Inventors horror.

"Run...get out of here!" The Fighter said to the Priestess through fear and teary eyes knowing what the Goblins were planning to do to her. The Inventor eyes went wide as he was struggling even harder out of the Hobgoblins grip but to no avail, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as the hobgoblins grip became tighter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the Priestess said continuously through teary eyes as she was carrying the Wizard off.

In the corner of his eyes The Inventor could see at the corner of his eyes the Goblins rip The Fighters clothes apart.

"Stop...STOOOOOP!" the Inventor said in his mind as the Goblins were still ripping the clothes off of the Fighter

Before The goblins could do anything further to The Fighter, the inventor with the rest of his strength tossed his other Bomb to the side of the hobgoblin towards the group of Goblins surrounding the Fighter, as it released its smoke and much to the the Inventors surprise he saw the Goblins reaction to it, as they dropped there weapon clasping there throats, the Inventor quickly took out a dagger from his back pocket as it was distracted by the goblins coughed and gasped, and jammed it right into its left eye. as it screamed in pain spraying blood on the inventor as it let him go as he gasped for air. as his hat dropped revealing his pointy tip ears

" _So it only works on small Goblins" the Inventor said_

the inventor quickly picked himself up as he picked up his Pack and went to check on the Fighter,

"Are you okay?" the Inventor said

The fighter didn't respond. The Inventor looked and noticed that the Goblins were slowly recovering from the bomb.

"We got to get out of here" The Inventor said as he went into his Bag and took a large bottle of Oil and threw it towards the ground closer to the goblins, The Inventor took The Barely lit Torch and threw it towards the Large Oil Puddle blocking the goblins path with fire.

"that should buy us some time, Come on" the Inventor said lifting the Fighter who was having trouble getting up because of her sprained leg as they started limping as fast as they could.

* * *

(Sometime later)

The Inventor and Fighter then stopped to catch there breath, not noticing any nearby goblins.

"shit,shit...Are you okay?" The Inventor said to the Fighter

"The Fighter then just simply nod.

"Here" The Inventor said blushing as he took off his blood covered shirt and gave it to her leaving him with his undershirt

"I know its dirty but its better then nothing" The inventor said

The Fighter quickly put the shirt covering her upper body.

"I'm sorry about your friend" The Inventor said

The Fighter then started to cry.

"Tha...Thank you...they..they were going to..." The Fighter said through staggered words

"I know, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here, I hope the other two are okay? can you still go on?" the inventor said

"A Little? But my leg feels very numb" the fighter said in pain

"and the potions that I had were dropped when the Goblins attacked me, we just have to push on" The Inventor said

(Later)

The exit shouldn't be to far away now I think" The Inventor said

Suddenly they started to hear a lot of violent commotion heading for them,

"Get Ready" The Inventor said taking out the crossbow

"Thats Two"

Both of them kind of jolted when they heard a human voice.

"That didn't sound like a Goblin" The Fighter said

both of them then quickly started walk towards the noise as they started to hear more and more, and as they got closer they noticed the Armor covered individual covered in Goblin Blood, along With the Priestess and the Wizard who was on the ground gasping for Air and coughing out blood. the Priestess looked and with a shock of surprise and relief seeing The inventor and The fighter

"You guys are okay" The Priestess said through teary eyes

The Rhea Inventor looked towards the Fully armored man

"Who are you?" The Rhea Inventor said

"I'm Goblin Slayer" The Man said

(Cough) (Cough)" The Wizard gagged

"Oh My God" The fighter said through teary eyes as she quickly limped towards her fallen comrade

"Please we have to help her" The Fighter said

"Theres no Point" The Goblin slayer said

"What do you mean theirs no point!?" the fighter basically yelled

"She was poisoned...I have an antidote but she's been exposed for to long." The Goblin slayer said

"Ple...Please...Ki...Kill me" The Wizard weakly said

The Fighters eyes went wide.

"No...I...I can't" The Fighter said staggering her with her words

"Please" The Wizard silently and weakly said

The Fighter then felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and noticed the Goblin slayer with a dagger in his hand, The Fighter then slowly got up and walked to the side as goblin slayer quickly stabbed the dagger into the wizards Neck ending her suffering.

"We might've been able to get here help!" the Priestess said

"she would've suffered more" Goblin slayer

"How did things go so wrong?" The Fighter said sadly

"What a Mess" The Rhea inventor said sadly

"Was there a big one in here?" Goblin slayer said to wither of them

"Yes, it nearly crushed my head but i stabbed one of its eyes out and managed to get away" The inventor said

"That was a Hobgoblin, I'm gonna kill this horde, what will you three do?" The Goblin slayer said

"I need to get her out of here, her leg is swollen, possibly fractured" The Inventor said

"What about you?" the Goblin slayer said to the Priestess

"I'm coming with you" The Priestess said

"Are you sure? Do you know spells?" goblin slayer said

"I can perform healing and holy light" Priestess said

"How often?" goblin slayer said

three times, that means I can do two more spells" the Priestess said

Goblin slayer then looked at the Inventor and The Fighter,

"The Exit is not far" The Goblin slayer said pointing and continuing forward

"Be Careful" The Inventor said helping The fighter up as they continued forward towards the Exit.

* * *

(Outside of the cave)

The Inventor and The Fighter were sitting down by a nearby tree waiting for the two of them to come out of the cave, The Inventor then took his hat off revealing his tip ears

"Your ears?" The fighter said looking

"What about em?" the Inventor said

"Are you an elf?" the fighter said

"No I'm a Rhea" The Inventor said

" Oh, is that why you had your hat so down?" The fighter said

"Yeah, others aren't really to fond of people like me, always labeling us as thieves and untrustworthy, so people are very cautious when it comes to having one join there party or not at all, I'm sorry if it was a bit dishonest for hiding who I was" The Inventor said

"Its fine, I would've ended up as one of there playthings if it weren't for you" The Fighter said

Then suddenly both of them then looked and saw Goblin slayer and The Priestess walk out along with the captive women, as they looked they noticed that The Priestess was wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?" The Inventor said

"I'm fine" The Priestess said

"So, are all the Goblins dead?" The Fighter said

"Yes" Goblin slayer said

The Fighter then put her head down with tears running down her face thinking about her Childhood friend that was now gone.

* * *

(Sometime Later in a Village)

The Fighter was seen looking at two Graves, One that was her Fathers and a recent one that was for her Friend The Warrior. The Fighter put her hand on top of the Warriors Gravestone as she was thinking back.

" _I'm sure we'd be able to handle things, and after this were going to kill a dragon"_

The Fighter then gripped on the Gravestone even harder.

"Hey are you okay?"

The Fighter then turned around and noticed the Rhea Inventor walking towards her with his Big Pack over his back.

"Yeah I'm fine" The Fighter said

"Hows your Leg?" The Rhea inventor said

The Fighter then went into a fighting pose and went for a straight kick at the air with the leg

"It feels better now, aside for a slight pinch of pain here and there...Anyway what brings you here?" The fighter said

"I was wondering if you were interested in going on a quest with me?, It pays pretty good and it will be pretty easy with these" The Rhea inventor said holding out his homemade gas bombs

"What is it?" The Fighter said

"Rat infestation" The Inventor said

"Oh...Uh" The Fighter said

"Please...it would be boring by myself" The Rhea inventor said

The Fighter then looked down at the Gravestones thinking back at the promise she made to her father after he died.

 _"I'll use the art you entrusted to me to help everyone I can"_

she then took a deep breath, and then smiled at the Inventor

"Sure" The Fighter said

 **I hope you liked this little minor AU One-shot I came up with, Overall I don't really have any plans to make this into a full fledge story it was just something I had stuck in my head for a while, hope anyone who reads this liked it.**


End file.
